Together At Last
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Max finds the atigen for the virus. Takes place after designate this.


Spoilers-takes place after designate this.  
  
Rating-G maybe PG  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own 'em the man who re-sunk the Titanic does.  
  
A/N-This is the result of a 1st period study hall with nothing to do, and when a religion class gets as boring as possible.  
  
Oh and since we really didn't get to know Asha's personality in Designate this I had to make it all up. For all I know she'll turn out completely different, this is just how I made her for the purpose of the story so don't yell at me if you don't like her.  
  
Warning-Max/Logan shipperness for those that don't like that don't read!  
  
  
  
[pic][pic][pic]  
  
  
  
Max stood in front of Sebastian, hopping from foot to foot. "So what is it? Is it anything I can a hold of?"  
  
Sebastian had taken the last drop of antigen and run tests on it to find out what it was. "I think you will be very happy Max." Sebastian's synthesized voice replied.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I was very suprised actually. The antigen is liquid tryptophan."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OMG. Thank you Sebastian. Thank you so much." She hugged him.  
  
"No problem." He smiled, never having seen her this happy. "But you may want to use only liquid tryptophan, the pills may work differently, and I don't think you want to wait and find out if they work properly or not."  
  
"Thanks again Sebastian. See ya!" Max ran outside and jumped on her bike.  
  
She rose to Jam Pony-thankfully normal had given Max her job back. She stopped at the pay phone inside the door, and called Logan.  
  
"Hey Logan. Can you get me something, well for a friend."  
  
"Yeah sure what do you need?"  
  
"Liquid tryptophan."  
  
"Sure. When do you need it by?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"I can probably get it by tonight, that okay?"  
  
"It's perfect. Gotta blaze." she hung up.  
  
The moment she turned around Normal shoved a package in her hands. "Get to work missy. That lunch break was way to long."  
  
Max took the package to happy to tell him off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Logan you here?" Max shouted entering his apartment.  
  
He met her in the living room. "Here you go." He handed her a box filled with needles and two bottles of tryptophan. "So who's it for?"  
  
"you."  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I had Sebastian run tests on the last drop of antigen and it turns out it was liquid tryptophan."  
  
She filled one of the needles and grabbed his arm, carefully shooting the liquid into his vein.  
  
She dropped the needle and hugged him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. This is what she had dreamed of at Manticore. The thought that had kept her sane. That had kept her strong.  
  
They pulled apart and stood holding each other.  
  
The door slammed. "Logan? Your door was open." Asha walked into the living room. She stopped short at the sight of the two hugging.  
  
"What the hell ar you doing?" she screamed pulling Max off of Logan. "Are you TRYING to kill him?!"  
  
"No"  
  
Asha didn't here her. "What kind of friend are you? You're dangerous. you should just leave now. Go run off with your freak show friends and leave me and Logan alone!"  
  
"Did I hear you right? Did you just call me a freak show?" Max said.  
  
"You heard me. Now leave before you kill him!"  
  
"I am not going to kill him! We got more antigen. And if you hadn't come in here screaming like a maniac you would have known that."  
  
"Oh. But are you sure it's the right antigen?"  
  
"He's alive isn't he?"  
  
"Asha it's fine." Logan said.  
  
"no it's not Logan. You really wanna get involved with this...this thing?!" she gestured towards Max. "And the rest of those freaks."  
  
"Did you just call Max a thing?"  
  
"Yeah I did. Because that's what it is."  
  
"Don't call her that again." Logan said his voice firm.  
  
"And what if I do? What are you gonna do to me?"  
  
"Out" he pointed towards the door. "Get out of here now. And don't come back unless you plan on apologizing to Max."  
  
"But...Logan."  
  
"Good-bye Asha."  
  
Asha stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry Max."  
  
"No big dealio."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Max-"  
  
She cut him off. Placing her lips on his preventing him from finishing.  
  
Max pulled away slightly and muttered "I love you."  
  
"I love you to Max." 


End file.
